


Someone New Has Entered The Chat?!

by Hereisthere_gg



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: And Ladybug Is Too Slow, Angst, Dare Gone Wrong, F/M, First Tag, Little Sunshine Boy Only Wants Love, M/M, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, Pansexual Adrien, Unhealthy Addiction, and because i secretly think he is, and it's ridiculous, for the plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hereisthere_gg/pseuds/Hereisthere_gg
Summary: In which Nino dares Adrien to play the first dating sim game he can think of, which is Mystic Messenger.It gets a little out of hand..?!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just quick remind ive never played MM so this won't contain any actual gameplay except what ive read and "Does Jumin Han Is Gay?" Which is the best
> 
> So 
> 
> Onward
> 
> (Read the tags, btw.)

"Dude," Nino gave his friend an evil look. "Truth or dare."

 

"Uhh," Adrien kinda didn't trust any of the questions Nino would ask him. "Dare."

 

"I dare you to play the first dating sim you can think of." Nino rubbed his hands together evilly. "That's full of guys."

 

"I'm not gay, Nino."

 

"Ah, yes. I forgot that you bend every way. So you are gay."

 

"Not for fictional characters." Which is the biggest lie he's ever told.

 

"We'll see about that, buddy." Nino laughed and snatched Adrien's Oreo's away. Practically pouncing on his friend to get them back, Adrien grunted, "What makes you think that I'll fail so easily?"

 

"Because one, you are a weeb," Nino gave up the cookies and counted on his fingers. "And two, you are easy."

 

"I'm easy?" Adrien asked with a raised eyebrow. "It was you who asked to be friends within five seconds of talking to me."

 

"Yes, but you were silently begging for my companionship, I just had to. Do you have one yet?"

 

"One what?" Adrien blinked. "Oh! Uh, yeah!" He poked Nino in the nose, much to his buddy's discomfort. "I'll tell you when I finish it."

 

"Fine." Nino said, eyeing his friend. Adrien appeared to be sizing him up. "Like what you see?"

 

"What? No," Adrien shook his head. "I was wondering what I could win if I win." He smirked suddenly.

 

"Your hat."

 

"What?"

 

"You'll give me your hat if I win."

 

"And if I win?" Nino squinted at Adrien. "...give me your foosball table."

 

"Deal."

 

* * *

 

He was in deep shit. _Deep_ shit. 

 

So, these guys were actually cool. To a point that he wished they were real to an absurd degree. (Did Ladybug have competition?!? .... _No_. Yes??)

 

"Kid," Plagg yawned, floating over to him. "It's past midnight. You have to sleep."

 

"Sleep is for the weak," Adrien mumbled. This was a very important part in the story. He must not miss this.

 

"It's just a game, go to sleep."

 

Adrien kinda sorta wanted to kill the Kwami. Just a little bit.

 

How _dare_ he. He didn't grace the insult to his very being with an answer.

 

Plagg floated closer so he would see the screen. "'Does Jumin Han is gay?'. Adrien, the fuck. I knew you had something against grammar with this ''meme' thing or whatever, but that's just sad."

 

"I need the hearts," Adrien muttered. "The friendship hearts. Then Seven will be mine."

 

"Uh, Adrien, you need more sleep." Plagg waved a paw over his eyes. "This is just a dare, remember? You aren't supposed to fall in love. What about Ladybug?"

 

This seemed to rouse him. "Plagg, am I cheating on Ladybug?" The dare part went completely unheard. "Oh god, am I cheating on Ladybug?!"

 

"N-Adrien," Plagg slapped his own face. "Kid, go to sleep, or I swear, I will delete that game-"

 

" _No_!" Adrien's face betrayed his complete and utter horror at the thought. "Anything but that!"

 

"Then sleep!" 

 

* * *

 

Adrien was screwed.

 

He was honestly preparing himself to give that foosball table up. He may as well. Because he was deep into this game.

 

Honestly. He just decided to give up on playing in class and just hid out in the restroom for as long as he deemed socially acceptable. And he was having one of the times of his life.

 

"Dude?" Nino knocked on his stall. "Dude, you need to stop. Dare's over, I won, knock it off."

 

"Mmm." Adrien wasn't exactly paying attention. "Have fun."

 

"What? No-Adrien, your pants better be up before I drag you out of there."

 

They were. "That's nice," Adrien murmured, getting progressively quieter the more he was submersed into the game.

 

Nino sighed in aggravation. "Just don't miss lunch, okay?"

 

Lunch. Food. _Photo shoot_. "Shit!"

 

"Dude, did you just-"

 

"I have a fucking- _shoot_ -"

 

"Dude!? Where is my soap-"

 

"I don't have _time_ -later dude, nice chat, _why is he so perverted_?!" The last part was muttered, but Nino caught it.

 

"Dude? What is going on-"

 

"Later!" And Adrien was gone.

 

Nino blinked, feeling like he missed out on something. 

 

"I gotta talk to him," He muttered.

 

* * *

 

 

Adrien thought he did a miraculous job on that shoot. Because even though he could feel the texts he was missing in his very bones, he did well.

 

"This is getting to be too much, kid." Plagg said, practically bursting out of his jacket after a long day. Adrien blinked at the Kwami.

 

"What are you talking about?"

 

"Mysterious Messenger, or whatever."

 

"No," Adrien paused for a moment to think. "Oh, it is, isn't it."

 

"Finally," Plagg sighed. "He thinks again."

 

"But what do I do?!" Adrien clutched his hair dramatically. "I'm at a really good part and I just reached a new relationship level-"

 

Adrien's phone rang.

 

"Don't answer it." Plagg said, death in the Kwami's gaze. "Don't answer it or you are dead to me."

 

Adrien reached further for his phone, not thinking that he was serious.

 

"Adrien, I swear-"

 

"It's Yoosung, my spirit animal, shut up real quick-"

 

"Oh my god."

 

* * *

 

Plagg tried to keep to his word, but this kid forgot about patrol.

 

He never forgets about patrol.

 

"Adrien," Plagg tugged on his hair. "Kid, Ladybug? Patrol?  You never miss patrol on purpose!"

 

"Huh? Oh," Adrien shrugged and took his headphones off. "Plagg, claws out."

 

............

 

 

"M'Lady, you seem quiet today."

 

"You do too." She sent him a look. "You remind me of..."

 

"What?"

 

She shook her head. "Never mind."

 

Chat Noir stared out to the city of lights and said nothing. Ladybug did the same.

 

"What's on your mind, Chat?"

 

"Oh, nothing!" He shook his head quickly. "Nothing. Why do you ask?"

 

"Because you reminded me of someone with the same look on their face," she said, gazing at him. "They were quiet today too."

 

"Oh." Was all he said.

 

Ladybug clicked her tongue. "Well, it looks like its time to call it a night."

 

"Ah. Goodnight, Buginette."

 

* * *

 

"Kid, you barely said anything to Ladybug, and are chatting up a storm on this game. What it going on with you? Is it brainwashing?!"

 

Adrien didn't even acknowledge that Plagg spoke. The Kwami, frustrated with his actions, pulled the headphones off and threw them as best he could.

 

Adrien gasped. "Plagg, what the fuck is wrong with you-"

 

"You're what's wrong!" Plagg's glare was scathing. "You are addicted to this stupid game so much that you don't talk to Ladybug, the 'love of your life'. You don't even sleep because of that game!"

 

Adrien was silent. 

 

"Now do you realize what's happening?"

 

"...Plagg." Adrien looked at the Kwami, tears in his eyes. "What do I do?"

**Author's Note:**

> cuz he cant NOT play this game
> 
> But his life is dangerously close to falling apart
> 
> M'k, so what happened was,
> 
> Adrien was feeling lonely like always, and was getting nowhere with Ladybug. Lo and behold, five awesome guys he could get in a relationship with in a week or so. With the flirts and the bells and whistles. Right there, with minimal effort. (And it's like a goddamn interactive anime, and it's canon that Adrien's a weaboo.) so why the fuck not cant he reach for it and hold on for dear life. 
> 
> Nino is best friend. But he's at fault for sticking the idea in his head
> 
> And isn't seven just the s h i t like between seven and yoosung I'm tearing myself apart but seven is j u s t . A h h h h. And I'm not even playing the game
> 
> I should tho. But it's h u g e. And I value sleep. I'm not gonna wake up at three in the morning to text fake dudes-
> 
> *sees picture of seven*
> 
> *sees picture of yoosung*
> 
> *sees screenshot of a meme*
> 
> -I'll do it anytime anyday 24/7. Just call I'll pick up I may sleep through it tho but pls don't be mad


End file.
